Micro Disk System
'Micro Disk System' System in a Nutshell: Smallest ever Beyblade system, this system includes the standard five or six parts (varying on each one), using realistic and simple designs, ultra powerful wind up launchers, and special compact stadiums. 'Parts List' 'Trajectory Cap' The face of this system, as well as the main part that holds the weight gasket. This partly acts as a weight stacker too. Because of the compactness of the cap, the graphic is already printed in metal powder on the plastic eliminating decals. The symbol is a motif of the tops identity. The launcher clips onto the walls along the side of the cap using micro bearings on the launchers clasp. 'Contact Ring' This part is the main component of offense for the MDS Beyblade. It usually measures very similar to the trajectory cap, it clips onto the main body and stabilizes metal the weight gasket. There are three different classes of contact rings. Each one is designed for left or right spin. Class A: Left/Right spin rings that are universal in compatibility, except for particular trajectory caps. Class B: Generic geometric designed rings based on standard polygons. (Ex: Septagon, Octagon, Nonagon) Class C: Proprietary rings, for particular trajectory caps. 'Weight Gasket' This is no bigger than a Nickel but the weights are relatively thick, made of dense earth metal, it takes a slight conical shape fitting a halved-design similar to the body shell. This locks into the tip and tip shaft's female connection and the body's cross pattern. The trajectory cap is applied using it's rubber stopper in the center. 'Height Shaft' The Height Shaft is a small tube-like vessel for the spin point. This is not designed for complex gimmicks, but there are metal variations with differing weight and height as well. 'Spin Point' The tip, in Layman's. This is placed into the shaft, the existing parts for this system's axis are Sharp, Ball Sharp, Defense Low, Defense Broad, Polish Semi-Flat, Matte Semi-Flat, NSK Ball, and Gel Sharp. Certain tips (namely unrealistic ones) are not possible on this system due to the small size. 'Body Shell' Self explanatory, this is the main enclosure for the shaft, tip, weight gasket, and trajectory cap. This layer focuses on the distribution, speed, stamina, defense and attack. The height and width vary as well. the Body Shell have varrying patterns around the rim which emphasize sparingly on recoil. 'Assembly' Assembling the Micro Disk Beyblade is simple, based on flexible stoppers instead of having to screw parts together. Reducing the likelihood of stripped threadng and rattling parts. Disassembly is rendered easy by using a manual clasp and removing the trajectory cap. Step 1: Clip the ring onto the shell, it should have notches to align with the silicon stopper gasket. Step 2: Insert the height shaft with it's spin point inside, a silicon stoppers tighten connections Step 3: Place the Metal Gasket into the Body Shell with the stoppers positioned on the male groove. Step 4: The trajectory cap has a metal cylinder in the center surrounded by a rectangular housing and have three rubber stoppers, align the cap properly to the channel and hole in the metal weight to lock it. The metal cylinder is to even the internal weight focus. 'Stadiums' Despite the small size of the system, the Beystadium is maybe only three inches less wide than the standard Takara Stadium. The plastic is a less friction-intensive surface, making it possible for flat or sharp tipped blades to have equal travel potential. The exits are still present. 'Basic accessories' Each MDS Beyblade is sold in a usable compact case. These cases hold the six parts, the assembly/disassembly key, and compartments underneath for the Launcher Grip (sold separately). But there will also be separate cases made to hold two Beyblades at once. There is also the Beypocket, which is a smaller version of the existing case that holds two or three fully assembled Beys ONLY. This is only sold with Reshuffle Sets, Random Boosters, and Faceoff two-packs. (more will be added soon) 'Random Booster and Deck Set releases' Just like the previous system Boosters and Decks, boosters and decks are involved with the new series. They still include up to eight possible Beyblades. But the order for the Random ones will grow in numbers as the series progresses over a particular count. The first Random Booster will include five possible random Beyblades with differing parts from their respective originals. The Deck Sets will include three minor reshuffles of Beyblades and a special part. 'In Development' The launcher system so far is based on powerful wind up motors, due to the lack of rip cords, the launcher is heavily focused on angular shot as opposed to a limit imposed by a cord.